


Joseb Drabbles

by sebaschan (neganstonguething)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, I'll add tags as they come, M/M, explicit just in case smutty prompts come in, lemme fix myself one day, potential aus, probably hella angsty, probably really sweet and sappy, these tags aren't even legit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/sebaschan
Summary: Needed a break from my chaptered work, so I put out a request on Tumblr for some drabble prompts. All Joseb, probably all 1000 words or so at the most, all riddled with feelings.





	Joseb Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Want to submit a prompt? My tumblr is thenbringmeback c:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first prompt is as follows: "Joseph takes Sebastian to Canada in the dead of winter to endure the true Canadian experience™. Aka the boys go skiing in -25 weather."
> 
> It was later decided that rather than Toronto, which is warmer in climate, they went to Winnipeg. I'm aware of Joseph being said to be from Toronto. xD

“Please, Sebastian, it’s not that bad.”

“The hell it isn’t.”

Sebastian is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that negative temperatures (in fucking _Celsius_ ) are even a thing here. He’s bundled up to the nines, almost to the point where he can’t move, with a hat pulled over his head and ears, and he’s sporting gloves so thick that he can barely grasp the ski poles in his hands.

Oh yeah, and he’s never gone skiing before in his life. Joseph has been kind enough to let them start on an easier slope, but that doesn’t mean shit.

At some point in time, Sebastian was excited to do this. A little vacation away from Krimson City sounded like just the ticket to some relaxation, because even he had known he was getting a little too wrapped up in his work.

And Winnipeg is nice. Joseph has shown Sebastian around for the past few days, and skiing was promised for the last day before they had to return.

But now that he’s riding the ski lift, Sebastian isn’t so sure he’s ready. The wind is fucking _bitter_ , and Sebastian just _knows_ he’s not going to land on his feet when he drops and starts down the slope. He keeps picturing the snow and his face hitting it, and damned if he doesn’t suddenly just want to ride the lift all the way back down.

“You’re going to be fine,” Joseph says, and Sebastian glances over just in time to see his partner roll his eyes. “We’re almost there. Just get it over with.”

Sebastian braces himself, ignoring the amused scoff that escapes his friend next to him, and they both drop onto the slope.

He lands on his feet. He’s a little wobbly, but keeping his balance isn’t nearly as difficult as he’d thought. He shuffles his way to the edge, makes a mental ‘one, two, three’ count, and propels himself forward.

It’s not so bad. Even though the wind is bitter and relentless in his face, the rush as he gains speed is intense and pleasant.

Joseph whizzes past Sebastian, and he crouches in an attempt to keep up. He’s still a little shaky on his skis, but he’s getting the hang of it. Experimentally, he steers to one side, and then to another. Okay, this is cool. It’s actually a lot of fun.

No, it’s _really_ fun.

Sebastian throws his hands into the air, just about to let out a cheer of excitement, and then doubles over and lands face-first in the snow. Thankfully, it’s at the bottom of the slope and he’s lucky enough to have found a soft patch of the stuff to faceplant into.

Joseph skids to a halt at Sebastian’s side. He helps his friend up out of the snow and brushes him off. Sebastian can tell he’s trying hard not to laugh. “Really, Seb? On the bunny slope?”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian snaps.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Hours later, they find themselves at a little cabin off the ski resort. Joseph has rewarded Sebastian’s willingness to go skiing with him with a nice little campout in front of the fireplace in the cabin’s living area. They’re both seated on a couch just a few feet away from it, and they’ve both got mugs of hot coffee in their hands.

Sebastian doesn’t even want to drink the stuff. He just likes the way the hot ceramic feels against the palms of his hands. He’s all leaned up against the arm of the couch, clutching the mug close to his face where he can smell the coffee and inhale the steam emanating from it.

Now this… _this_ is the fucking life.

Joseph shifts a little closer.

Okay, make that a _lot_ closer.

Sebastian sees no reason to complain, but when Joseph slides an arm around his waist and leans against him, he does feel compelled to raise a single eyebrow.

“…Cold?”

Joseph shrugs. “A little.”

Sebastian reluctantly removes a hand from his delightfully warm mug of coffee and fishes a hand-woven blanket off the backrest of the couch. He covers them both in it, and then curls an arm around his partner’s shoulders. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian finally takes a sip of his coffee, and as he does so, he thinks that he can handle another round of skiing in the future.


End file.
